We rock Together!
by DeathBoy2006
Summary: Mitchies feeling down in the dumps. Good thing she has some truly rockin friends!


**a/n: soo i was watching camp rock videos on youtube when i had this idea. this takes place between the first and second movie. hope you like**

ugh i hate school. why must it be mandatory? i am walking down the hall with my friend Leslie. **(i forgot what her real name was so i used a name from another fanfiction.) **we were talking about our plans for winter break. i am nervous for the winter talent show. first time preforming in front of my school. i have grown a lot of confidence since Camp Rock. mostly thanks to Shane and Caitlyn. although i have not talked to either much since camp. i dont even realy know what Shane and i are. i mean we kissed once but thats the extent of it.

* * *

_flashback_

_im nervous and excited me and Shane, yes Shane grey are about to go on a canoe ride. i think back to earlier when we sang our hearts out in front of the entire camp. i realy like him. ever since i found out he was not a complete jerk like the press made him seem. i see his siluette on the beach he has a canoe._

_"hey Mitch." he says dreamily._

_"hey Shane." i say _

_"c'mon dont be shy get in the canoe" i did'nt realy realize i was standing around like an idiot. i blush. we both step in the canoe._

_"so whats it like being a camp star?" he asks me._

_"you know the answer to that question Grey! you were a camp star before an international one if you have forgotten." i say smugly. we finaly have something in common._

_"can i ask one question?" i ask._

_"shure" he says._

_"when did you realize you loved music?" i ask him._

_"since i first met my uncle Brown. he told me that music should be in everyones hearts." he told me. he gives me a serios face before leaning in close. i panic. pushing him away. not because i dont like him but because i have never had someone that close to me. he falls in the lake. i curse under my breath. he grabs my leg and pulls me in the lake. we are both soaking wet and laughing our tails he leans in again this time i dont push him away. his lips press to mine softly. i kiss him back. he wraps his arms around my waist. our lips continue to mold to each other. i feel like im in heaven. after what feels like hours, in a good way we break apart._

_"we should probably get back your mom is probably worried." he says softly. best night ever!_

_end of flashback_

* * *

I sigh thinking about it. but back to my point. i was walking with leslie when the lions decide to retreat from their den. the populars came over.

_"_hey dork hey lame." the queen bee says. i growl.

"go away! your contaminating the air." i reply smugly.

"ugh you are sooo lame." she says snottily. i walk away before i do something stupid, and get myself suspended.

"so what song are you doing for the talent show?" les asks me.

"uh i think im gonna do This is Me." i say. its my favorite song to sing.

"cool. speaking of things that are cool the day of the talent show just happens to land on your birthday, so what do you want?" she asks.

"wow i completely forgot about my birthday! and all i really want is to have some friends. dont get me wrong you are an amazing friend, but dont you ever feel a little lonely?" i ask.

"dont you have like a ton of friends at Camp Rock?" she asks.

" yeah but i rarely see most of them." i say dejectivly.

"ok i will think of a gift." she says while chewing her lip.

* * *

skip to talent show

i am very nervous. leslie wished all the luck she had for me. i am third. the pops are up now.

Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na  
Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na

Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na  
Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na

If I was a rich girl (na, na)  
See, I'd have all the money in the world, if I was a wealthy girl  
No man could test me, impress me, my cash flow would never ever end  
Cause I'd have all the money in the world, if I was a wealthy girl

Think what that money could bring  
I'd buy everything  
Clean out Vivienne Westwood  
In my Galliano gown  
No, wouldn't just have one hood  
A Hollywood mansion if I could  
Please book me first-class to my fancy house in London town

All the riches baby, won't mean anything  
All the riches baby, won't bring what your love can bring  
All the riches baby, won't mean anything  
Don't need no other baby  
Your lovin' is better than gold, and I know

If I was rich girl (na, na)  
See, I'd have all the money in the world, if I was a wealthy girl  
No man could test me, impress me, my cash flow would never ever end  
Cause I'd have all the money in the world, if I was a wealthy girl

I'd get me four Harajuku girls to (uh huh)  
Inspire me and they'd come to my rescue  
I'd dress them wicked, I'd give them names (yeah)  
Love, angel, music, baby  
Hurry up and come and save me

All the riches baby, won't mean anything  
All the riches baby, won't bring what your love can bring  
All the riches baby, won't mean anything  
Don't need no other baby  
Your lovin' is better than gold, and I know

Come together all over the world  
From the hoods of Japan, Harajuku girls  
What, it's all love  
What, give it up  
What (shouldn't matter [Repeat x4]), what  
Come together all over the world  
From the hoods of Japan, Harajuku girls  
What, it's all love  
What, give it up  
What (shouldn't matter [Repeat x4])  
What happened to my life  
Turned upside down  
Chicks dat blew ya mind, ding, it's the second round  
(Original track and ting, mmm)  
You know you can't buy these things (no)  
See Stefani and her L.A.M.B., I rock the fetish  
People, you know who I am

Yes ma'am, we got the style that's wicked  
I hope you can all keep up  
We climbed all the way from the bottom to the top  
Now we ain't gettin' nothin' but love

If I was rich girl (na, na)  
See, I'd have all the money in the world, if I was a wealthy girl  
No man could test me, impress me, my cash flow would never ever end  
Cause I'd have all the money in the world, if I was a wealthy girl

Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na  
Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na

Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na  
Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na

Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na  
Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na

Ugh what a cliche! im up next soooo nervous. i text leslie. she wishes me luck. i get up on the stage with a mic. the song starts, but something confuses me. the version of the tune i am singing is not the tune i entered. i entered an original version but this was the version from Camp Rock. only one person has that track. i look up to the DJ post and there grinning at me is the one, the only Caitlyn Geller. what the heck? she nods at me and i sart singing

I've always been the kind of girl  
That hid my face  
So afraid to tell the world  
What I've got to say

But I have this dream  
Bright inside of me  
I'm gonna let it show  
It's time to let you know

This is real, this is me  
I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now  
Gonna let the light shine on me  
And now I've found who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I want to be  
This is me, yeah

Yeah

Do you know what it's like  
To feel so in the dark  
To dream about a life  
Where you're the shining star

Even though it seems  
Like it's too far away  
I have to believe in myself  
It's the only way

This is real, this is me  
I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now  
Gonna let the light shine on me  
Now I've found who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I want to be  
This is me, yeah

thats when i realize that if its this version i have nothing to sing without Shane. crap. what do i do? but then my question is answered by the voice coming from behind me. Shane!

You're the voice I hear inside my head  
The reason that I'm singin'  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you

You're the missing piece I need  
The song inside of me  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you

This is real, this is me  
I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now  
Gonna let the light shine on me, yeah  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I want to be  
This is me, yeah

This is me

Now I've found who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I want to be  
This is me

i am in absolute shock Shane grey just sang with me in front of the entire school! i peck him on the lips before we walk off the stage.

"what are you doing here!?" i yell

"wow feelin really welcome here Mitch." he says jokingly

"im sorry, but i am not used to international superstars singing at my high school talent show!" i yell

"is that all i am to you?" he says hurt. hes obviosly joking.

"by the way Mitchie wil you do me the honor and be my girlfriend?" he says honstly.

"are you on a dare." i ask him. praying not

"no i would never do that i have liked you since i met you." he says sweetly.

"than yes!" i yell. im so happy. this day could not get better.

"we better go so we hear them announce your victory." he says excitedly. i laugh. we walk back to the stage to await our talent fate.

"will Mitchie Torres please come to the stage." i squeel in delight. Shane kisses me on the cheek before i go.

"Mitchie Torres we are proud to award you with the first place ribbon. i hope see how far you have come since you came here as the shy little girl." says Mrs. Alexander. my homeroom teacher, and the announcer.

"thats not fair! she had the help of an international music star! how could she not win?" screamed Kathryia the head pop. crap i didn't think of that! oh god. Shane is smirking. this was a big prank after all. but then Mrs. Alexander speaks up.

"well kathryia. we only based our decision on Mitchie's performance. for all reasonable purposes Shane grey did not perform." oh thank god. that was why Shane was smirking. i hope.

"would Mitchies friends join her on the stage for the victory performance." said Mrs. Alexander. Shane and Caitlyn walk up to the stage. we group hug. me and Shane kiss. Kathryia cries out angrily. i dont care i am on a cloud of joy right now.

"i picked the song. dont worry you know it." Shane whispered. the song starts. im confused. its we rock! the final jam song. but we are only three people. well we made it this far.

Cause we rock

We rock, we rock on

We rock, we rock on

what the heck. that sounds like... omg all the campers from last year are behind me. i decide to sing now, and freak out later.

Come as you are

You're a superstar

World in your pocket and you know it

You can feel that beat

Running through your feet

Heart's racing fast, you're rock and rolling

All that you need is the music to take you to some other place where You know you belong

Raise your hands up in the air and scream

We're finding our voice following our dreams

Cause We rock,

We rock, we rock, we rock on

nobody in the world's gonna bring us down

the louder we go well the better we sound

cause we rock

We rock we rock we rock on

(We rock, we rock, we rock on. We rock, we rock, we rock on.

We're finally letting go, losing all control.

We won't stop ourselves 'cus we love it.

We're not afraid to be everything you see.

No more hiding out we're gonna own it.

All that you need is the music to take you to some other place where you know you belong

Raise your hands up in the air and scream

We're finding our voice following our dreams

Cause We rock,

We rock, we rock, we rock on

nobody in the world's gonna bring us down

the louder we go well the better we sound

cause we rock

We rock we rock we rock on

We got the music in our soul

And it's the thing we want the most

It picks us up when we fall down

And turns our world around

We rock (Camp rock)

We rock, we rock on

Everyday and every night

We rock (Camp rock)

We rock, we rock on

It's all we wanna do in life

Raise your hands up in the air and scream

We're finding our voice followin our dreams

Cause we rock

We rock, we rock, we rock on

Nobody in the world's gonna bring us down

The louder we go well the better we sound

Cus we rock

We rock we rock we rock on

Raise your hands up in the air and scream

We're finding our voice followin our dreams

We rock (we rock)

We rock we rock we rock on

Nobody in the world's gonna bring us down

The louder we go well the better we sound (we sound)

We rock

We rock we rock we rock on

We rock, we rock, we rock on.

We rock, we rock.

CAMP ROCK!

Once i got off stage i screamed.

"what are you doing here!" i yell

"well we got an email from Brown saying you needed a birthday pick-me-up so we decided to suprise you. are you suprised?" asked peggy.

"yes! but who told Brown?" i ask. then i see Leslie grinning next to Caitlyn and i connect the dots.

"happy birthday!" yelled Leslie.

"OMG thank you so much! and thank you all for coming!" i yell.

"well look who we have here a little fake. how much did you pay these people to come? and how much to get the Shane Grey to kiss you." said kathryia. i smirk.

"Tess? do you mind handling this?" i ask her. from one reformed diva to a not reformed other.

"shure Mitch." said Tess.

"hi! im Tess Tyler. you know the daugter of TJ. Tyler. i have connections you could not even dream of. leave my Mitchie alone or you and i will have problems." threatened Tess. it worked Kathryia ran like a mouse. i smirk.

"thanks Tess." i say.

"and again thank you all. Best Birthday Ever!" i yell. and it really was. i preformed in and won my school talent show while singing with my now boyfriend Shane,got to jam out with all my camp buddies, and got to get a snub to the pops. best day ever!


End file.
